Incroyables Talents
by Asrial
Summary: petites séries de OS et de drabble dans plus ou moins le meme "univers" on va dire, qui met en avant les petites manies et capacités de chacun et chacune parmi les avengers et leurs alliés. ou leurs ennemis. Thorki, Capsicoul, Clintasha, ScienceBro et d'autres en filigrane mais c'est pas l'intérêt principal
1. Chapter 1 : Loki

Incroyables Talents.

Loki

Le SHIELD avait été appelé en urgence dès que deux et deux avaient fait quatre.

Loki avait été vu entrer dans la banque, élément dans son complet veston.  
Puis, moins de dix minutes plus tard, un hold up avait été signalé.

Le temps que la police arrive, des hurlements de douleur avaient retentit jusqu'à l'extérieur de la banque.

La police n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque.

Malgré l'heure extrêmement tardive, ou peut-être grâce a elle justement, la banque était quasiment vide. D'après les caméras qui avaient été rapidement désactivées, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de quatre personnes dans la banque en plus des employés.

C'était déjà pas mal.

Loki n'avait donc qu'une dizaine d'otages maximum.

"- C'est la première fois que Loki prendre des otages."

"- Il faut bien une première fois à tout, Thor."

Le blond soupira lourdement puis palit lorsqu'un nouveau hurlement de douleur se fit entendre.

Son frère torturait quelqu'un ?

Les journalistes en faisaient leurs choux gras.

Depuis trois ans, Loki avait commis de nombreuses exactions mais personne n'avait été tué de sa main. Ses actes étaient plus pénibles que vraiment dangereux.

Si les Avengers étaient honnêtes, les actes de Loki tenaient de la détente hebdomadaire en roller coster après avoir passé sa semaine avec des chefs pénibles dans un boulot chiant.

Lorsqu'ils rentraient de leurs petites altercations avec Loki, les Avengers étaient toujours détendus et en forme.

Coulson n'en disait rien mais était sur que le Jotun faisait exprès.

En plus, il ne faisait ça que le jeudi. Le Jour de Thor.

Si c'était pas une preuve…  
Bref…

Mais là quand même…

Les hurlements montèrent dans les aigus.

"- ICI LE SWAT ! FAITES SORTIR LES OTAGES ET IL NE VOUS ARRIVERA RIEN !"

Stark releva le masque de son armure.

"- C'est qui ces bleus ?"

Coulson dégaina son téléphone.

"- Le SWAT de la ville. Ils ont un nouveau chef qui veut faire de l'épate. "

Clint grogna. Il n'y avait rien de pire que des amateurs.

"- On fait quoi ?"

"- DITES !Vous là ! Dégagez, c'est une scène de prise d'otage !"

"- Nous sommes les…"

"- Je sais qui vous êtes." Aboya le chez du SWAT "Et je n'ai pas besoin de monstres de foire pour régler une prise d'otage."

Steve battit stupidement des paupières une seconde. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

"- Heu… réalisez vous qu'il s'agit de Loki là-dedans ?"

"- J'ai l'habitude de gérer les criminels.

"- MON FERE N'EST PAS UN CRIMINEL !" Rugit Thor.

Le chef du SWAT jeta un regard noir au dieu.

"- Vous vous avez intérêt a vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas finir en taule pour outrage."

Les Avengers se tournèrent du même mouvement vers Coulson pour quémander du regard la même permission .

Coulson sortit tranquillement son taser, calma le gradé, puis l'enjamba pendant qu'il bavait que le sol.

Il dégaina ensuite son ID du SHIELD puis prit les choses en main.

Les agents du SWAT repassèrent derrière les barrières, le soulagement évident sur leurs visages, pendant que les Avengers se préparaient à entrer dans la banque.

"- Thor, tu casses la porte, Hulk, tu entre en premier, Natasha, Clint, vous vous préparez à tirer, Tony, en embuscade."

Comme toujours, Steve avait prit les rênes.

Thor leva Mjolnir puis lança le marteau qui s'écrasa sur la porte, la réduisant en cure-dents.

Puis les Avengers se ruèrent à l'intérieur sous les hurlements de plus en plus désespérés de la victime de Loki.

##################################

"- Allez madame ! Encore un effort."

"- J'en peux plus…"

"- Mais, mais si…"

Loki ne tourna qu'une seconde la tête vers la porte vaporisée avant de retourner à ca qu'il faisait.

"- …. Loki ?"

Le prince leva une main sanglante vers trois types collés au mur par de la magie.

"- Evacue moi ça, mon frère. Je suis occupé."

Les bras ballant, Thor ne savait comment réagir.

"- Loki ?"

"- Madame ? Le bébé ne s'est pas retourné. Il va falloir que je le fasse moi même. D'accord ? une fois que ce sera fait, ça va aller très vite."

"- Loki ?"

Agacé, le jotun se redressa quelque peu.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Heu… Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Le jeune prince lâcha un soupir de désespoir.

"- Je suis venu déposer des chèques sur mon compte en banque et ces animaux là." Il montra les hold-hopeurs à la petit semaine "Ont voulu faire un casse. "Madame à eut peur et ça a déclenché le travail. Ces imbéciles n'ont pas voulu la laisser sortir pour aller à l'hôpital donc j'ai prit les choses en mains. Mais le travail était trop avancé pour que madame puisse bouger. Sans compter qu'avec les flics dehors, quand j'ai voulu l'aider à sortir, ils nous ont tirés dessus ces crétins !"

Le prince repassa une main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

"- Je vais retourner le bébé. Ca va être très désagréable mais ca va aller vite, d'accord ?"

La femme hocha la tête puis Loki appuya sur le ventre tout en passant sa main à l'intérieur.

La femme hurla encore.

"- Voilà… C'est bon… Il est dans le bon sens."

Fascinés, les Avengers s'étaient regroupés autours de Loki, la femme et les employés qui couvaient la scène comme ils pouvaient. L'une des caissières tenait la main de la parturiente, une autre était installée dans son dos pour qu'elle s'appuie et les autres lui donnaient à boire ou épongeaient son front couvert de sueur.

"- Mais c'est que tu sais ce que tu fais, Rodolphe !"

Loki jeta a peine un regard à Stark.

"- J'ai accouché quatre fois et j'ai aidé mes épouses. Evidement que je sais ce que je fais."

"- …. Tes EPOUSES ? La vache, Thor, j'aurais jamais cru que ton frère pourrait s'approcher d'une femelle sans un balais pour la tenir à distance."

Stark se prit une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

"- Mon frère est un grand séducteur, ami Stark ! Rare sont ceux qui peuvent résister à ses charmes."

"- Et tu en sais quelque chose hein ?"

Le sourire en coin de Loki était absolument pervers.

Thor se contenta de sourire, tout a fait

"- On ne se refait pas mon frère. Et tu sais que tu me manques chaque jour davantage."

Les Avengers eurent soudain envie d'avoir de l'acide pour se nettoyer le cerveau de se que sous entendaient les deux frères.

Le sourire de Loki s'adoucit un peu.

"- S'il vous plait…"

"- Oui, pardon madame." Le sourire de Loki se fit rassurant. " Au cours des siècles j'ai aidé des dizaines d'enfants à naître, rassurez vous. Thor, passe derrière madame qu'elle s'appuie sur toi, Stark prenez sa main. Avec de la chance elle ne détruira pas votre armure."

Les deux Avengers obéirent sans protester.

"- Agents Coulson ? Nous allons avoir besoin de couvertures pour le bébé."

L'agent fit signe a un agent junior qui détalla a toute vitesse pour répondre à la demande.

"- Bien… Madame, c'est entre nous deux à présent. Quand je vous dis de pousser, vous poussez. Imaginez que c'est votre salaud de mari qui vous a mit dans cette situation que vous frappez."

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme.

"- Allez…. POUSSEZ !" Ordonna Loki lorsqu'une contraction arriva.

La jeune femme broya a moitié le gant de Stark pendant que Thor l'aidait à se redresser doucement en suivant la contraction comme il l'avait fait à chaque accouchement de son frère.

"- C'est bien. Ca avance. Encore trois ou quatre et junior sera là."

Incapable de faire autre chose qu'observer les agents aussi bien que les Avengers qui n'avaient rien à faire observaient la scène avec recueillement.

L'agent junior revint en catastrophe pendant que la femme poussait encore.

"- Agent Coulson ? On trouve pas de couverture !"

Le pauvre agent donnait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer.

Coulson se mordit la langue une seconde pour ne pas lui aboyer dessus.

Loki eut moins de retenue. Il jeta un regard assassin au pauvre humain qui fondit en larmes avant de fuir littéralement.

"- Allez… POUSSEZ !"

La future maman obéit, guidée plus par son instinct animal que par autre chose.

Loki se pencha.

"- Je vois la tête. On y retourner. POUSSEZ !"

Cette fois, l'humaine hurla si fort qu'elle fit tressaillir les journalistes à l'extérieur. Ceux qui avaient pu entrer filmaient et photographiaient la scène sous toutes les coutures dès qu'un agent ou les Avengers oubliaient leur présence.

"- Une dernière." Prévint Loki. "ALLEZ !"

La jeune femme poussa de toute ses forces avant de s'écrouler sur le torse de Thor qui la maintint contre lui jusqu'à ce que Loki lui fasse signe de l'allonger. Clint avait ôté sa veste pour la donner à Thor pour qu'il la mette sous la tête de la jeune maman puis le prince retira sa cape pour la donner à Loki.

Le jotun la prit pour la déchirer en deux. Thor ne broncha pas. Ce n'était que du tissu.

Avec un bout, Loki nettoya le bébé pour qu'il puisse respirer puis facilement puis improvisa un lange rapide avant d'emmailloter le nouveau né avec une aisance née de l'habitude.

"- Voilà madame. Une magnifique petite fille."

La jeune femme prit son bébé dans ses bras en pleurant.

Elle attrapa la main de Loki au vol.

"- Merci…"

Le prince eut un vrai sourire.

"- Mais de rien."

"- Bon, puisque les réjouissances sont finies, mettez moi ça au gniouf !" Ordonna Fury qui avait débarqué sur ses entrefaites.

Loki essuya ses mains encore sanglantes sur un reste de cape de son frère puis mit le bout de tissu taché dans les pattes de Fury.

"- Vous croyez "vraiment" que c'est une bonne idée ?" Murmura le dieu.

Autours d'eux, les journalistes se faisaient plaisir. Steve avait soulevé la jeune maman dans ses bras et la portait jusqu'à une ambulance sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Un journaliste eut même le culot de venir coller un micro sous le nez de Loki.

"- Monsieur Loki, pourquoi avoir aidé cette femme ?"

"- Je n'allais pas la laisser agoniser avec son bébé quand même."

"- Et le hold-up ?"

"- Je n'étais là que pour déposer des chèques. C'est un mauvais concours de circonstances, c'est tout. Même un vilain peu avoir un compte en banque vous savez. Ca ne rapporte pas vraiment de quoi payer son loyer de tenter de conquérir la terre. Il faut bien travailler à côté. Je paye même des impôts, savez vous ?"

Fury grinçait des dents.

Le sale petit….

"- MON FRERE !"

Avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf, Loki se retrouva étroitement serré contre le torse de son aîné.

"- Thor… tu m'étouffes…" Coassa le jotun.

Thor le recula une seconde dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser a pleine bouche.

"- Je suis heureux de voir que tu sais encore ce qui est important mon frère."

Loki lui donna une tape sur le ventre.

"- Idiot…"

"- Quand te reverrais-je ?"

Le jotun hésita.

"- Nous verrons…."

Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes puis sa magie l'entoura.

"- A ce soir." Murmura-t-il a son oreille avant de disparaître.

"- THOR !"

Le prince oblitéra totalement Fury pour trotter jusqu'à Steve.

La jeune femme avait été allongée sur une civière avec son bébé. Le médecin les examinait sommairement mais ne pouvait que reconnaître que la délivrance aussi bien que le coupé du cordon et l'évacuation sur placenta avaient été fait de main de maître.

"- Monsieur Thor ?"

L'Avengers hocha la tête vers la jeune femme. Plus loin, Tony pleurait son gant d'armure détruit.

"- Ma Dame."

"- C'est bien votre frère qui m'a aidé, n'est ce pas ?"

"- C'est exact."

"- Pourriez vous lui demander s'il accepterait d'être la parrain de ma fille ?"

Fury grogna.  
Et c'était partit….Avec sa chance, les journaux feraient de Loki le héros du jour et d'ici un mois, tout le monde aurait oublié qu'il était un méchant.

Boulot de merde !


	2. Chapter 2 : Thor

Incroyables Talents.

Thor

Steve n'était pas levé.

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent un long moment avant de constater une autre absence.

Posément, d'un commun accord silencieux, ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

D'habitude, Steve était levé le premier et faisait le petit déjeuner général. Lorsque les autres se levaient, ils trouvaient le Capitaine en train de finir de manger ses pancakes et Coulson sa tasse de café.

Les deux hommes étaient toujours les premiers levés.

Personne ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi ni comment. Même lors de leurs jours de repos, l'agent et le soldat étaient toujours levés avant les autres. A croire qu'ils se levaient ensemble et… Non… pas de commentaires ils avaient décidés.

Un estomac gronda.

Désolé, Clint fit la grimace.

Il faisait faim ! Et avec l'habitude prise de laisser Steve préparer le petit déjeuner, il y avait longtemps que Tony ne faisait plus acheter quoique ce soit par JARVIS qui puisse simplement passer au micro-onde pour les nourrir.

"- Ne craignez rien, Amis. Je vais veillez à remplir vos estomacs vides." Promit Thor avant de prendre le tablier de Steve, de le passer autour de sa taille, puis d'aller fourrager dans le frigo.

Une vague de terreur balaya le groupe.  
Thor ? En cuisine ? HO. MON. DIEU !

"- Thor…. Je ne crois pas… Je vais demander à JARVIS de commander quelque chose." Assura Tony qui ne voulait pas voir sa tour bruler des fondations au toit

"- Votre manque de confiance me vexe, ami Stark." S'agaça Thor, les sourcils froncés.

"- Thor….Je ne voulais pas être insultant mais…. Pour ce qui est de manger, tu sais maitriser la nourriture, mais pour ce qui est de faire le repas…"

Cette fois visiblement en colère, le prince leur montra la porte de la cuisine avec sa cuillère en bois (qu'il tenait à l'envers d'ailleurs)

"- Hors d'ici ! Maraud ! Il n'est pas dit qu'un prince d'Asgard ne parviendra pas à remplir la panse de ses compagnons d'armes !"

Sachant reconnaître une bataille perdue quand ils en rencontraient une, les Avengers fuirent littéralement la cuisine en entrainant Tony avec eux.

Le tonnerre qui commençait à rouler au loin n'était pas réjouissant.

Une fois seul dans la cuisine, Thor renifla avec hauteur.

"- Paysans."

Puis il prit les œufs, les jeta avec les coquilles dans un récipient puis commença à préparer un petit dejeuner typiquement Asgardien.

#####################################

"- JARVIS ? Comment ca avance ?"

"- ….Je ne saurais dire monsieur. Nombre des actions de Monsieur Odinson ne rencontrent aucune parallèle avec la logique de cuisine que je peux avoir dans mes banques de données." Proposa l'IA, mesuré.

Traduction, JARVIS ne savait pas si ce que Thor était en train de produire ne serait pas un poison neurologique foudroyant.

"- ….Je veux pas savoir dans quel état je vais retrouver ma cuisine." Grommela Tony.

"- Pense plutôt à ton estomac, Tony." Soupira Clint, lugubre. "Il va falloir MANGER ce qu'il est en train de commettre. Si on ne le fait pas, il serait capable de déclarer la guerre à la terre, j'en suis sur. Tu l'as déjà assez insulté comme ca ce matin."

Le groupe passa au livide.

"- Tony… On a du Shoum ou de l'Hepatoum quelque part ?"

"- Non, mais on doit avec du citrate de Betaine…Je crois…. JARVIS ?"

"- Vous avez finit le tout lors de votre dernière gueule de bois monsieur."

"- …Commande en… Des caisses…."

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous en faites une tête ?"

Bruce, Tony, Clin et Natasha jetèrent un regard lourd à Steve et Coulson.

Les deux hommes ne se tenaient pas par la main mais s'effleuraient légèrement les doigts sans même s'en rendre compte probablement.

C'était mignon…

"- Thor fais le petit dej." Finit par lâcher Clint.

"- Ho…. Ho….. Désolé… Je…. Je n'aurais pas du me lever si tard."

Steve faisait un visible effort pour ne pas tourner la tête vers Phil qui avait très légèrement rosit.

Ils étaient absolument adorables tous les deux.

"- Et ca a l'air de se passer comment ?" Finit par demander l'agent.

"- Je crois que les chercheurs du SHIELD seront heureux d'avoir les restes. En cherchant bien, je suis certains qu'ils vont y trouver de quoi fabriquer de nouvelles armes biologiques. Enfin, d'après JARVIS. Thor serait en train de faire des trucs inconnus à ce jour dans la galaxie."

"- Vous croyez qu'on va survivre ?"

"- Sais pas…"

"- MES AMIS ! C'est prêt !"

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent.

Ils avaient du courage à revendre pourtant.

Ils pouvaient déposer un atomique dans une dimension parallèle, jouer à la balle avec Hulk, Sauter de planète en planète, combattre des robots géants….  
Mais gouter la cuisine de Thor ?

Aucun n'avait le courage d'entrer le premier dans la salle à manger.

Les sourcils froncés de colère, Thor retourna dans la cuisine.

Il en ressortit très vite avec un plat à la main  
Dessus, il y avait un…truc… noir et qui fumait.

Il alla jusqu'à la terrasse, s'y arreta, puis un petit vent délicat s'eleva autour de lui.

"- Il fait quoi ?" Souffla Tony.

"- Sais pas." Répondit Clint sur le même ton

Moins de cinq minutes après, un énorme corbeau noir de la taille d'un leonberg se laissa tomber du ciel juste devant le prince.

L'oiseau sembla grandir puis changer de forme jusqu'à laisser apparaître un loki plus casual que jamais. Le jotun portait un jeans un peu trop grand.  
Et c'était tout.

Même ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés.

A croire qu'il avait été chopé au saut du lit.

"- TU AS FAIT DU GATEAU AUX NOIX !" Loki en roucoulait presque.

"- Bonjour mon frère."

Loki déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son ainé puis la suivit avec un enthousiasme touchant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Les Avengers suivirent.

Loki s'était assit devant une montagne de nourriture qui ne ressemblait effectivement à rien de connu sauf pour une salade de fruit et ce qui ressemblait à des viandes rôties.

Les yeux brillants comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël, Loki se servait avec un empressement fascinant.

"- Doucement mon frère, personne ne va te voler tout ça !"

Loki lui tira la langue puis commença à dévorer.

Les héros en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.

Loki DEVORAIT comme s'il n'allait pas y avoir de lendemain.

Ils patientèrent encore une minute pour voir si le jotun allait rouler sous la table en se tenant la gorge mais rien ne se produisit. A part le doux ronron qui se mot à s'élever de la gorge du prince cadet, comme un chaton dont on aurait gratouillé le ventre.

Un à un, ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle à manger puis se servir de petites quantités.

Ils ne reconnaissaient rien mais goutèrent du bout des dents.

L'un après l'autre, ils durent reconnaître que…C'était bon… C'était même TRES bon !

Bientôt, ils furent tous occupés à dévorer comme des fous leur repas.

Content, Thor se mit enfin à manger lui-même.

"- Ca te plait mon frère ?"

Loki reposa son verre de lait. La petite moustache blanche au dessus de sa lèvre et les miettes autours de sa bouche le rajeunissait affreusement. Avec ses yeux brillants, on aurait dit un ado trop vite grandit. Comment les Avengers pourraient-ils un jour voir en lui autre chose à présent ? Certainement plus un monstre assassin.  
Damn.  
Salopard de Thor.  
Des fois, il était encore plus rusé que son frère.

"- Tu sais bien que oui, mon frère." Ronronna Loki.

Le ronron qu'il émettait semblait totalement incontrôlable. Tony allait en faire la réflexion mais Thor lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia pour le faire taire. Non, son frère ne savait pas qu'il ronronnait et non, il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Il aimait trop l'entendre pour que l'humain l'en prise en informant Loki de ce petit travers.

"- J'ai autre chose."

Loki se redressa, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Après avoir goutés tout ce que Thor avait préparé, ses amis ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de plus mais si l'impatience de Loki était un indice, Thor devait avoir préparé de quoi satisfaire les papilles des plus fins gourmets des neufs royaumes.

Le prince d'Asgard alla chercher un plat en cuisine  
Dessus, il y avait des petites boules de pates piquetées de noir recouvertes de sucre.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- Venez."

Loki suivit son frère avec l'enthousiasme d'un chiot.

Thor les conduisit sur la terrasse puis appela Mjolnir.

Loki fit reculer les humains puis s'assit en grenouille sur le sol. Avec juste son jeans tout ce qui pouvait rester de terrifiant chez lui venait de mourir corps et bien.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?"

"- Taisez vous et observez, humain. Thor est le seul des neufs royaumes à pouvoir faire ce gâteau. Et il l'a inventé pour moi."

Le ronron était presque étouffant à présent.

Thor fit tourner Mjolnir dans sa main plusieurs fois puis leva le marteau très haut au dessus de sa tête.

Un éclair frappa immédiatement l'arme.

La foudre enveloppa le prince qui tendit la main vers le plat posé par terre.

Les gâteaux semblèrent s'enflammer une fraction de seconde puis Thor posa Mjolnir au sol.

Loki s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'au plat puis attendit que son frère ait touché plusieurs fois le plat pour décharger l'électricité statique qui restait dessus avant de se servir.

Le sucre qui couvrait les gâteaux avec instantanément fondu pour faire un caramel coulant avec des petits cristaux croustillant et l'intérieur…  
Le mélange de caramel brulant, de glace encore dure et de crème épaisse coula au coin de la bouche du jotun qui ne put retenir un gémissement qui aurait été plus à sa place dans la chambre à coucher que sur la terrasse d'un building.

Très content de lui, Thor s'assit près de son frère pour se servir.

Un a un, les Avengers l'imitèrent.

Loki finit son premier gâteau puis se lécha longuement les doigts pour ne pas en laisser perdre la moindre miette.

"- Ils sont à tout gout mon frère ?"

Loki reposa le second gâteau.

Il observa longuement son frère puis lui sauta dessus.

Thor chuta en arrière sur le béton et seule la main de Loki sur l'arrière de son crâne l'empêcha de s'assommer à moitié. Le prince couronné n'eut pourtant pas une seconde pour s'inquiéter de ça. Son frère était installé à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassait fougueusement à pleine bouche.

"- Heu…."

"- Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien vu…" Répétait encore et encore Clint en se délectant comme les autres des gâteaux.

Finalement, Loki finit par cesser d'agresser sexuellement son frère mais ne quitta pas ses genoux.

Le jotun étroitement serré contre lui, Thor se redressa, attrapa un autre gâteau qu'il présenta à son frère. Loki mordit devant.

La crème lui coula un peu sur le menton.  
Thor l'efface d'un petit coup de langue avant de finir la pâtisserie en deux coups de dents.

Toujours ronronnant, Loki posa sa joue contre le torse de son frère puis se laissa nourrir encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien sur le plateau.

"- Et bien, j'aurais jamais cru que tu sois aussi bon cuisinier, Thor !" Finit par féliciter Tony.

"- Loki a toujours été un mangeur très délicat." Expliqua finalement le prince.

"- Heu…. "

"- Souvent pendant les banquets, il ne voulait rien manger. Et comme le lendemain matin on servait les reliefs, il arrivait souvent que Loki ne mange rien pendant plusieurs jours à part quelque fruits."

Thor rougit.

Loki lui caressa gentiment la joue.

Là, tout de suite, il n'y avait plus deux ennemis mais deux frère adolescents comme ils l'étaient à peine quelques siècles plus tôt et que rien ne pouvait les séparer.

"- Thor a décidé d'apprendre à cuisiner pour moi." Expliqua Loki. "Il a prit l'habitude de se faufiler en cuisine en pleine nuit et de me préparer tout ce que j'aime. Il a développé ses propres recettes. Dont ce gâteau. Rien que pour moi."

Thor caressa les lèvres de Loki du pouce.

"- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais rien préparé mon frère."

"- Ca faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été assez proche pour ca." Murmura doucement Loki en se laissant faire.

Coulson fit un signe aux Avengers de le suivre.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, ils suivirent leur Agent puis refermèrent la porte-fenêtre pour laisser les deux frères tranquilles.

Puis ils réalisèrent que la table de la salle à manger était encore à moitié garnie, qu'il faisait encore faim et donc que puisque les deux zozos étaient trèèèès occupés, autant qu'ils finissent les plats.

"- JARVIS, quand Thor sera disponible, tu voudras bien voir avec lui de quoi il aura besoin pour faire le petit dej ?"

"- Oui monsieur Stark."

Steve approuva.

Comme ca, il pourrait rester plus longtemps au lit avec Coulson.  
Et en échange, il ferait le diner.  
Voila.

Ils se figèrent tous soudain.

Le ronron était à présent si fort qu'ils l'entendaient tous malgré la fenêtre fermée.

Clint tressaillit.

"- …. C'est le pantalon de Thor qui vient de passer là ?"

"- … JARVIS ? Occulte la fenêtre."

"- Bien monsieur."

"- Et retranscrit les recettes qu'à fait Thor pour son repas. Je suis sur qu'on pourra sortir un livre de cuisine "Les Recettes d'Asgard par Thor Odinson, Avengers Edition." … JARVIS ?"

"- Oui monsieur, je fais déposer les noms."

"- T'es un chef, J."

"- Pas encore monsieur mais ca ne devrait pas tarder.


	3. Chapter 3 : Steve

Incroyables Talents.

Steve Rogers

Les deux princes se battaient avec une rage remarquable.

Depuis quelques temps, leurs combats se faisaient plus rares pourtant.  
Loki avait cessé de longue date de tenter de prendre le contrôle de la terre si tant est qu'il eut un jour vraiment voulu le prendre.

Les deux frères ne se battaient plus que par habitude lorsque les insultes et les cris ne suffisaient plus à éteindre leur frustration  
Car frustration, il y avait.

La cause, personne ne la connaissait vraiment.  
Personne ne voulait la connaitre non plus, il fallait être honnête.

Les deux princes étaient bien trop intenses pour de simples humains.  
Le moindre mot de travers pouvait être une excuse pour de nouvelles insultes et un nouveau combat.  
Comme le moindre mot doux pouvait être l'excuse pour voir Loki se téléporter sans complexe dans le salon de la tour avec une grosse boite de glace, s'installer tout contre son frère et manger la crème glacée à deux, pendant la soirée films à la con des Avengers.

C'était d'ailleurs ce que les deux frères avaient fait l'avant-veille.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé en quarante huit heures pour qu'ils en soient à se sauter à la gorge ?

Steve n'en savait rien.  
Et franchement, il s'en fichait.

La seule chose qui l'intéressait était de savoir comment résoudre leur problème.  
Plus qu'autre chose, les deux princes semblaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour soulager une intense frénésie de contrôle et de violence.

L'un comme l'autre étaient incapables de se laisser aller. Ils avaient besoin de se taper dessus pour ne pas se laisser aller des violences sur d'autres.  
Oui…C'était ça…

Il n'y avait personne pour les contrôler s'ils n'y arrivaient pas tout seul ! Alors plutôt que de causer des dégâts, ils passaient leur besoin de contrôle l'un sur l'autre.

Steve se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de lancer son bouclier sur les deux frères.

Loki attrapa l'arme au vol pour l'empêcher de toucher Thor à la tête.  
Le geste seul prouvait à Steve que Loki n'était pas la pour blesser Thor mais pour épuiser quelque chose.

"- Steve qu'est ce que tu fais ?!"

Les autres Avengers savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne devaient pas se mettre en travers des deux dieux lorsqu'ils se cognaient dessus.

Ils l'avaient fait une fois et n'en avait pas aimé les résultats.

La colère conjointe des deux immortels avait été purement effrayante.

Il n'y avait que Thor qui avait le droit de cabosser Loki.  
Et inversement.

"- De quoi te mêles-tu, misérable mortel." Vint siffler sous le nez de Steve le jotun, vite rejoint par Thor.

"- J'ai une proposition à vous faire pour vous aider à vous apaiser un peu tous les deux." Leur expliqua calmement Steve, extrêmement sérieux et calme.

Pris au dépourvu, les deux dieux hésitèrent une seconde.

Les aider ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide !

"- Nous… Aider ?"

Le sourire doux de Steve se fit soudain extrêmement froid et calibré.

"- Oui… A vous donner "exactement" ce dont vous avez besoin à défaut d'envie."

Le même frisson désagréable remonta l'échine des deux frères.

Pourtant, la curiosité les fit accepter l'un comme l'autre.

"- Rendez vous demain soir à mon appartement." Proposa Steve. "Il me faut le temps de trouver le petit matériel."

Piqués, Thor et Loki hochèrent la tête.  
Du matériel ?

Ils se séparèrent rapidement.

Loki prit quand même le temps de réparer les dégâts que leur combat avait causé.

Très vite, les autres Avengers se précipitèrent près de Steve.

"- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Leur faire la leçon ?" S'amusa Tony, aussi curieux que les autres.

"- Quelque part, c'est exactement ça."

Et le sourire de Steve n'était plus aussi innocent ou mignon.  
Non. C'était un sourire…purement prédateur.

##########################################

Le nœud était ciselé avec talent et surtout, une visible habitude.

Il était placé juste entre les omoplates. Juste où il fallait pour restreindre mais sans faire mal.

La corde passa rapidement autour des épaules de Thor puis de ses biceps, ses coudes jusqu'à rapprocher presque douloureusement ses bras puis la corde revint sur sa poitrine en passant par ses flans.

Un autre nœud fut rapidement fait au niveau de son sternum puis les cordes passèrent entre ses jambes nues pour remonter dans son dos.

Thor gronda un peu dans son bâillon.

Nu. Il l'était complètement.

Bien sur, il aurait pu se libérer de toutes ses entraves dans la moindre difficulté mais ne le faisait pas.

A genoux sur le sol de l'autre côté de la chambre, déjà entravé, Loki était bâillonné comme son frère mais avec une poire d'angoisse. Un masque aveuglait également le jotun. Un peu de salive coulait sur sa joue sans que le prince brun puisse essuyer le fluide qui lui maculait le visage.

Steve tira un peu brutalement sur la corde qui enserrait le torse large du dieu blond.

"- Ne regarde pas Loki, Thor. Sinon, je t'aveuglerai comme lui."

Le dieu lâcha un petit geignement.

Il aimait voir Loki aussi impuissant pourtant.

Ce serait cruel de l'empêcher de le regarder.

Steve le força à s'agenouiller.

La corde tira douloureusement entre les jambes du prince, le faisant haleter.

La douleur était présente mais elle n'était pas assez violente pour faire réellement "mal".  
La douleur était plus un agacement des nerfs qu'une réelle souffrance.  
Pour l'instant sans doute.

Steve passa la corde autours des cuisses puis des mollets du dieu.

Lorsqu'il eut finit le dernier nœud, Thor était aussi incapable de bouger que son frère.

Steve l'attrapa par la masse de cordes qui lui irritait douloureusement le dos puis le traine jusqu'à Loki.

Les deux frères n'étaient à présent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais ne pouvaient se toucher. Même en tendant le cou, même en se tortillant, il leur était impossible de faire plus qu'effleurer leurs lèvres.

Steve avait bien calculé son coup.

"- JARVIS ? Tu crois que si je les pends au plafond, la structure résistera à leur poids conjoints ?"

L'IA mit un instant à répondre, comme si elle était choquée de voir le doux et innocent capitaine en maitre Shibari.

"- Aucun problème monsieur. Vous pouvez utiliser l'anneau prévu pour une éventuelle suspension lumineuse."

"- Parfait ! Merci Jarvis."

Steve sortit une énième corde du sac de sport qu'il avait acquis dans la journée.

Il aurait pu prendre des cordes d'escalade, elles auraient été plus solides, mais le capitaine préférait le vintage. De bonnes vieilles cordes en chanvre étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Elle ne chauffait pas, elles irritaient la peau et lorsqu'on tirait dessus d'un coup sec, surtout, elles se cassaient facilement. Pour quelqu'un comme Thor ou Loki, c'était le mieux.

Il voulait leur offrir l'illusion du contrôle, pas les faire paniquer à les restreindre réellement.

Ils auraient été trop dangereux s'ils réalisaient soudain qu'ils étaient totalement à sa merci.

Steve prit une chaise pour aller passer plusieurs cordes dans l'anneau épais de la suspension.

Il n'avait pas voulu que Tony lui en installe une. Il préférait les petites lampes d'appoint un peu partout d'une seule grosse qui agressait les yeux.

Les cordes tombèrent sur les dos nus des deux princes.

A genoux l'un devant l'autre, ils semblaient affreusement fragiles ainsi.  
Ce n'était qu'une illusion bien sur.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Steve leur avait expliqué ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les yeux écarquillés des deux dieux. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était autre chose qu'un gentil garçon ?

Ils avaient commencés par refuser.

Puis Thor avait fait l'erreur de titiller Loki.

Le sorcier n'avait pas apprécié.

Le ton était rapidement monté jusqu'à en venir en main.

Le Capitaine avait donc prit les rênes.  
D'une voix qui ne souffrait pas la contestation, sa voix de Maitre, il leur avait ordonné de la boucler.

Les deux dieux avait obéit sans même y penser.

Il leur avait fallut à l'un comme à l'autre de longues secondes pour parvenir à l'ouvrir à nouveau.

Sans étonnement, c'est Loki qui le premier avait donné son accord pour une petite tentative de jeu. Le jotun était bien plus aventureux que son frère pour tout ce qui touchait les pratiques alternatives.

Ce n'est que lorsque Thor avait vu son frère haletant, attachés sur le sol, les membres frémissants mais autrement totalement détendu pour la première fois depuis des siècles que le dieu du tonnerre avait accepté à son tour. Pourtant, contrairement à Loki, Thor avait refusé quelques accessoires. Le masque sur ses yeux, c'était trop pour lui. La poire d'angoisse également. Un simple bâillon était déjà limite.

Thor ne parvenait pas à s'abandonner.

"- Détends-toi, Thor. Si tu restes aussi tendu, tu vas finir par te faire mal."

Thor gronda dans le bâillon.  
Steve le lui retira.

"- Ca fait déjà mal."

"- C'est parce que tu es tendu."

"- Non, ca fait mal tout court !"

"- C'est normal que ca fasse mal. Abandonne-toi à elle, Thor. Elle va vite être des plus agréables. Regarde ton frère…."

Sur le sol, allongé sur le flanc à présent, Loki frémissait de la tête au pied. Les cordes avaient finit par lui irriter assez la peau pour laisser des marques rouges qui devaient être douloureuses. Pourtant, le jotun bandait régulièrement les muscles pour accentuer la friction et la pression.

"- Regarde-le. Il a comprit ce qu'il lui fallait. Il accepte de s'abandonner. Pour une fois, il peut cesser d'être en contrôle. Il me l'a remit et me fait confiance pour ne pas en abuser. Il sait que si ca ne va pas, je suis là pour le soulager."

Comme pour lui donner raison, Loki se débattit très légèrement.

Immédiatement, Steve lâcha Thor pour s'agenouiller près du Jotun. Il lui retira la poire d'angoisse puis l'aida à se remettre à genoux.

Loki toussa un moment.

"- Désolé."

"- Tu as avalé ta salive de travers."

Loki hocha la tête. Il était toujours aveuglé par le masque.

"- Pas l'habitude."

"- Ce n'est pas grave."

Steve lui caressait doucement les épaules, massait gentiment les muscles douloureux.

"- Veux tu que je te détache ?"

Loki hésita un long moment.

"- Non…."

"- Bien… un peu plus ?"

Loki frémit.

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait en accepter beaucoup plus. C'était une première pour lui.

"- Je…"

"- Non." Coupa Steve. "Pas cette fois. Ce serait trop." Décida pour lui le militaire.

"- Non, ca va !"

"- Je ne sais pas si…"

"- Ca va !" Insista Loki.

La sensation d'étouffement avait disparu. Il avait reprit son calme. Sans compter que la rapidité d'action du Capitaine ne pouvait que l'encourager à se remettre totalement entre ses mains.

"- Très bien, mais si ca ne va pas, tu me le dit immédiatement. D'accord ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Il rouvrit la bouche pour que Steve lui remette dans le bec la boule en caoutchouc.

Le capitaine la remis en place mais la serra un peu moins.

Laissant Thor continuer à observer, il reprit un corde supplémentaire, la passa autour du cou de Loki, fit un nœud qu'il serra très légèrement. La corde n'étouffait par le jotun mais lui serrait désagréablement la gorge. C'était parfait.

Il la passa dans son dos jusqu'à celle qui forçait Loki à genoux, les jambes écartées. De la, il fit une boucle qu'il tendit.

Loki lâcha un petit hoquet de stupeur.

Son dos était fortement arqué. La pression sur ses cuisses, sa poitrine et ses épaules était au-delà de l'inconfort.  
A présent, il avait réellement MAL. Une douleur brulante qui croissait lentement, si lentement.

Un petit sanglot lui échappa.

Steve lui mit un jouet pour chien en plastique dans la main. Il lui fit serrer les doigts dessus.

La chose émit une plainte couinante.

"- Si tu veux arrêter, appuis."

Loki ne put même pas hocher la tête.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Steve attrapa l'une des quatre cordes qu'il avait fait passer dans l'anneau au plafond.

Il les passa dans celles qui immobilisaient Loki au niveau des poignets, du dos et des cuisses, fit des nœuds, puis tira sur le bout libre des cordes.

Loki lâcha un petit glapissement de surprise.

"- Silence, Loki."

Le jotun se força à obéir pendant que Steve le hissait à hauteur de sa poitrine. Son propre poids sur les cordes cisaillait encore davantage les muscles du jeune prince.

La douleur était presque abrutissante. Et pourtant exaltante.  
Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur d'une blessure ou d'un coup. C'était quelque chose de plus chaud, de plus doux presque…De plus sourd… De plus intense…

C'était même….affreusement excitant.

S'il avait été dans n'importe quelle autre situation où il aurait été nu devant son frère et un Avengers, Loki aurait probablement eut honte que son excitation se voit.

Là ? Il était totalement abandonné. Totalement perdu.

Il était tellement bien…. Le plaisir commençait à remonter le long de ses reins balayant les violences qui lui montaient au poignet depuis des mois.

C'était comme si la douleur chassait la violence.

Non…C'était encore plus simple que ça.

Un autre prenait en charge. Un autre lui permettait de soulager le besoin bestial de violence qui le prenait en lui offrant la douleur nécessaire.

Qui aurait-pu croire que le doux capitaine aurait trouvé la réponse à son…a leur problème ? Qui aurait-pu croire que le doux capitaine connaissait les arcanes de telles perversions ?

Un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappa.

Il n'avait pu le retenir.

La douleur dans ses épaules et ses cuisses était si forte qu'il se savait au bord du plaisir.

Pourtant, il manquait un tout petit quelque chose pour qu'il l'atteigne.

Et la frustration elle-même était un plaisir.  
Sans Steve, il ne pourrait pas aller au-delà.

Sans le capitaine pour _**décider**_, il était totalement….impuissant.  
Et c'était bon… juste bon…

Il aurait voulu que Thor accepte de s'abandonner aussi. Ca n'aurait fait que du bien à son frère de tout lâcher.

Mais Thor en était-il capable ?

Une fois sur que le jotun était aussi bien installé que possible, que les nœuds aussi bien que les cordes ne le blessaient pas, enfin, pas plus qu'elles ne le devaient en tout cas, Steve retourna vers Thor.

Le blond était bien moins aventureux que son frère, plus timide, plus anxieux aussi.

Voir son cadet pendouiller du plafond et gémir de plaisir semblait l'inquiéter plus que le rassurer.  
Steve défit une bonne moitié des nœuds qui l'immobilisaient puis les refit différemment. Le Capitaine sut qu'il avait bien choisit lorsque les épaules de Thor se détendirent enfin quelque peu.

Il refit passer les cordes autours des cuisses de Thor, les força à se plier puis les attachés l'une contre l'autre. Cette fois, il n'avait pas attaché aussi étroitement les bras de Thor dans son dos mais au dessus de sa tête. La position semblait mieux convenir au prince.

Il le fit se redresser à genoux puis, avec les deux cordes libres restantes, lui attacha les mains au dessus de lui avant de se rétracter.  
Il défit les nœuds qui maintenant Loki en l'air puis utilisa les cordes pour attacher Thor. A présent, s'étaient le poids et les muscles de Thor qui forçaient Loki au dessus du sol.

Steve recula.

Thor se redressa un peu.  
Loki cria de douleur mêlée de plaisir lorsque les cordes mordirent plus fort dans sa chair lorsqu'il descendit brutalement d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Aussitôt, Thor s'immobilisa.

S'il avait pu se lever, Loki aurait reposé doucement sur le sol. S'il avait pu s'asseoir sur les talons, Loki aurait monté encore de presque un mètre.

Mais là, Thor ne pouvait que rester immobile.

La brulure dans ses muscles monta lentement.

Rester immobile ainsi était une torture.

Au début, les cordes furent presque un soulagement sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Puis très vite, pourtant, elles devinrent elles même une douleur.

Steve se rapprocha du prince blond.

Malgré la douleur et ses gémissements interminables, Loki n'avait pas serré le canard en plastique entre ses doigts. La chose était mollement tenue entre ses phalanges.

Steve observa son travail pendant un moment avant de prendre une corde de plus. Les frémissements de Thor étaient encourageants mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

Steve prit une dernière corde. Il la passa entre les jambes du dieu, fit un nœud épais qu'il mit en place précisément entre les fesses de Thor, puis la sécurisa aux autres cordes. Dès que Thor bougeait à présent, le nœud presserait et frotterait contre son anus. Un hoquet de stupeur suivit d'un petit sanglot trouble échappa au prince.

"- Danse autant que tu veux Thor. N'hésite pas."

Steve posa ses mains sur les hanches de Thor, le forçant à onduler doucement dans les cordes pour intensifier le frottement pendant que le moindre des gestes du prince se répercutait sur les cordes de Loki.

###########

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle de vidéo de la tour des Avengers.

JARVIS les avait immédiatement prévenus lorsque Loki s'était téléporté dans la chambre de Steve. Comme le capitaine n'avait pas demandé d'aide et que Thor était déjà avec lui, ils avaient attendu, pendu à caméras, pour voir ce qui se passait.

Lorsque Steve avait expliqué ses intentions, puis lorsque Loki s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements, ils étaient lentement passés dans la quatrième dimension.  
Lorsque Steve avait commencé à jouer de la corde sur le Jotun, puis sur Thor, ils avaient tous été incapable de faire autre chose que d'observer, la bouche grande ouverte.

OU Steve avait-il apprit ca ? Et avec qui ?

Coulson était livide, Natasha était fascinée, Clint nauséeux, Fury semblait hésiter entre consternation et fascination, quand à Bruce, il observait les choses avec un intérêt scolaire.  
Quand à Tony, il grommelait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.  
C'était LUI le playboy. COMMENT ne pouvait-il pas connaitre ce genre de jeu et Steve le puceau y exceller ?  
C'était une insulte, un outrage, un affront, une humiliation et une mortification….. Qu'est ce qu'il lui faudrait faire pour que Steve accepte de l'attacher au plafond ?

Un long cri de plaisir leur parvint à travers les enceintes.

################

Epuisé, Loki s'effondra dans ses liens.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Thor tenta de se redresser et de libérer ses bras. Il voulait prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Steve les laissa se débattre quelques minutes avant de les libérer tous les deux.

Les deux frères se cagoussounnèrent dans els bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés.

Satisfait, Steve leur sourit.

"- Alors, comment vous sentez vous ?"

Les deux immortels eurent le même soupir soulagé.

Comment ils se sentaient ? Ils se sentaient… juste bien…Proche l'un de l'autre, apaisés, alanguis presque….

Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. Ils n'avaient plus rien contrôlé.

Un autre l'avait fait pour eux.

Il se sentait vidés, épuisé, morts.  
Mais bien.

Steve les fit se lever puis allonger sur le lit avant de les recouvrir d'un drap.

"- Dormez maintenant."

Ils obéirent sans protester une seule seconde.

Puis Steve les laissa pour aller leur préparer un bon repas.

#############################

"- ….Quoi ?"

Mal à l'aise sous le regard de ses amis, Steve fit sauter une crêpe dans sa poêle.

"- Rien… Rien rien…" Hasarda Tony.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Steve finit sa cuisine.

S'il pouvait être un Maitre lorsqu'on lui confiait quelqu'un entre les murs d'une chambre, il n'était que l'homme timide et doux que tous connaissaient dès qu'il en sortait.

"- Je t'aurais jamais imaginé en maitre dominateur quand même." Finit par lâcher Tony.

Steve passa au violet le plus seyant.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Vidéos de sécurité…. JARVIS est programmé pour prévenir quand Loki arrive." Expliqua Coulson, encore très gêné aux entournures.

Steve avait une folle envie de se cacher sous le plus proche tapis et de ne jamais en ressortir.

"- OU est-ce que tu as apprit ca ?" Finit par demander Clint qui hésitait encore à se nettoyer les yeux à l'acide.

Non pas parce que ce qu'il avait vu le rendait malade, mais plutôt parce qu'avoir vu Loki aussi soumit lui avait donné des envies plus que coupables.

Steve baissa le nez, les joues rouges, il grommela un peu à mi-voix.

Il n'avait AUCUNE encore de répondre.

"- Alors ?"

"- C'est sans importance."

"- Steve…"

"- Non."

"- Steve !"

"- Non !"

"- Ne me forcez pas à en faire un ordre, Capitaine." Insista Fury qui était aussi curieux que les autres.

Steve resta silencieux encore un long moment avant de soupirer.

"- Howard."

"- ….Howard…Comment dans Howard Stark ?"

Tony en tomba de sa chaise.

"- PARDON ? C'est mon VIEUX qui t'as apprit ça ?"

Steve hocha la tête.

"- Non… il m'a payé un professeur japonais pour que je puisse l'attacher, entre autre. Et..."

"- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus." Supplia Tony, livide.

"- Moi si !" Insista Clint, hilare.

Imaginer Papa Stark en train de se faire dominer par Captain America ?

Hum…. Délicieux…


End file.
